


Bangkok

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Bangkok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangkok

A sickeningly sweet smell lingers in the room. It mixes with the air flowing in from the just opened window – the fresh, bitter scent purifying the almost suffocating mixture the room has to offer. He can taste it in his mouth, on his tongue, the hot air rising up and filling the space. _Bangkok._  
  
He won't complain, falling on the wide bed, admiring the nightlights dancing on the ceiling. Red runs around the blue, chasing it, making hues of violet appear out of nowhere. For a moment he is lost, he feels small and incapable. He is no god, he's a human.  
  
Clothes fall off the bed when he undresses, too exhausted to properly put them away or even stand up to ease his task. The air around him feels, tastes, smells so intoxicating, pressing his white top against his golden skin. It caresses him and somewhere in the middle he realizes that they didn't even bother to put on the lights when they arrived.  
  
But Changmin thinks it's beautiful this way. The shadows of the room hide everything unnecessary and the air desensitizes him, drains him. He feels like he's in a void, all noises and music coming from the streets below completely muted, even the sounds from the shower suddenly silenced.  
  
Changmin knows he's the king.  
  
He sucks in the heavy air, eyes closed and lashes fanned out. He feels hot, drunken from the attention, excitement, expectations and he imagines a crowd watching him like hungry vultures. Mouth agape, he touches himself, sliding his hands down, down, down. The soft cotton feels suddenly so intense, like he could feel everyone staring him, drinking down the sight of him on display.  
  
He feels naked, bare. A soft gasp escapes his lips.

  
  
He knows the fragrance.  
  
Musky, not too disgusting. He never fails to recognize it. Heat flows in his veins, heart beating erratically and he can almost taste the older man on his lips.  
  
Still too hot, too hot. The smell of  _Chao Phraya_  is suddenly nearly nauseating.  
  
Yunho is clean as he crawls over him but everything Changmin can smell is sex, sex, sex. Yunho's eyes are like liquid, ink black as he examines him. If he felt naked earlier, now he feels like he's completely stripped, having nothing to hide him and his thoughts, all of his masks shattered. But he never says no, he has no reasons and if anything, the older is like a drug to him.  
  
Yunho licks his neck, nibbling and suckling, exploring. Kissing occasionally. Changmin aches, the heat unbearable and his desire blurring his vision.  
  
He feels Yunho against his thigh, pulsating and leaking,  _hot._  He is nothing and everything at the same time. Yunho hastily strips him, revealing his glistening chest and Changmin arches up to his touch.   
  
He's perfect for Yunho, only for Yunho.  
  
He is glad that the older doesn't taste like the air surrounding them, glad that his heat is not as suffocating. The tangy smell from the streets envelopes them as Yunho enters him.  
  
Changmin hates the way he loves this intimacy, hates the way how he loves how they are connected.  
  
Yunho makes love to him and Changmin feels like he could cry. Every time, because he loves Yunho so much. The heat coils and coils, he feels Yunho's hot puffs against his neck and his mouth touching the mark right under his jaw.  
  
They continue until Changmin can't speak, can't scream, can't breathe. The slapping sounds are so ridiculously obscene, and together with the scent, with the obnoxious heat, Changmin loses himself. It's all too much for him.  
  
Yunho follows him because he wants to be lost with Changmin.

  
  
He loves it.  
  
He loves Changmin.

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin can breathe again, air surging into his lungs. He inhales deeply, holds it in and marvels at the feeling. He exhales slowly, feeling pair hands pulling him closer. Yunho presses his face in the crook of his neck, pecking him gently. Changmin smiles and he feels Yunho smiling too. The older rolls on top of him, still hugging him tightly, too tightly. He doesn't mind, he never does.  
  
Lips ghost over his, their legs tangle. He knows it's too hot sleep like this but he doesn't care. Yunho kisses him full on the lips. Colors burn until everything is dark again. The heat never fades and the smell of Bangkok never leaves but Changmin thinks it is okay, acceptable.


End file.
